


I Love You And Everything Is Going to Be Okay

by GingerAnn



Series: The Bastard and The Brat [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Ed and Roy discuss why Ed didn't remember that Roy was his soulmate.





	I Love You And Everything Is Going to Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my The Bastard and The Brat universe. Takes place directly after Ed and Roy finally admit that they love each other.
> 
> Thanks to LittleBlueFox19 for asking me the question that prompted me to write this :D

Ed was laying on the floor reading a book, his feet were in Roy’s lap, who was sitting on the couch. Roy was reading, as well, a hand resting on Ed’s ankle. 

“I was thinking,” Ed said laying his book down.

“That’s a good habit,” Roy said closing his book.

“Truth took my arm as payment for Al’s soul. With my arm, went your mark. Maybe that’s why I couldn’t remember it.”

“You had no memories of my mark all those years?”

“None. I didn’t even remember it was a thing until Winry mentioned it.”

“But now?”

“Now I remember.”

“Remember what?”

“Mom used to tell me how special a soul mate was. She would read your name to me. Show me her mark,” Ed said. “I learned how to write your name before I could write my own. Me and Winry used to talk about what we thought you would be like.”

“How do I compare to your children’s fantasy of me?”

“You’re pretty close.”

“Now I want to hear more about this fantasy Roy you made up.”

Ed chuckled.

“You’d be tall, but not too tall. Smart. An alchemist. Dark hair. And blue eyes. I always liked blue eyes.”

“That’s very close.”

“Yeah,” Ed said. “But back to the original topic.”

“So, you think that Truth didn’t just take your arm. It took your soul mate mark and memories that surround it as well?”

“Yeah. There’s more to these marks than people really think.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’ve read about people who have lost an arm, but they still had memories of the mark. I also read a story about a woman who was born without an arm, but when she heard her soul mate’s name for the first time, she knew. So, it can't just be some tattoo-like thing on us. There's something else there.”

“I read those as well. You didn’t seem to have any reaction when you heard my name that first time.”

“Exactly, I had no memories of the mark. When I heard your name I felt nothing.”

“Later, did you feel anything for me? Before you got your arm back?”

“Yes. Well, I think so. I wanted to be around you, but at the same time, I didn’t want to be near you.”

“And after?”

“I wanted to be around you. A lot. But, was that the mark or me maturing and realizing some feelings I might have hidden away?”

“Good question. There’s not a lot of studies on soul mates that hated each other.”

“I didn’t hate you. Confused kid going through puberty, remember?”

“Then what did you feel? When you didn’t have the arm?”

“I’m not sure. There was something there. I didn’t understand it so I went with anger. I could do anger. Anger was easy.”

“So, even without the mark, you felt the pull?”

“Yeah. But with no memory of the mark, I didn’t know what it was. You know, I didn’t even care that it was gone.”

“At all?”

“Not a bit. Winry was upset when she pointed out that it was gone, but I felt nothing. Now, I realize how weird that is. I used to daydream about my soul mate. Even though I was a kid and didn’t care that much about romance and shit. I had little kid fantasies about what a soul mate was. Even though part of me thought it was all bullshit. I mean, Mom had Dad’s name on her wrist and he still left. But losing the mark should have upset me.”

“That actually makes sense,” Roy said. “I was actually wondering why no one else told you that we were soul mates. Winry or someone.”

“I told them not to,” Ed said. “When Winry pointed out that my mark was gone, she started to tell me the name. Said she could probably paint the name on my automail. But I told her no. Said it wasn’t important. I told Al the same thing.”

“So, you shouldn’t be angry at me for not telling you, because you kept it from yourself,” Roy said with a grin.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Ed said with a laugh.

“When did the memories return?”

“I’m not exactly sure. I think during the fight. When the arm came back. While I was fighting Father I kept thinking that I had to save Al and protect you. At the time I didn’t think about it. Was sort of in the middle of something. But later, after I seen your name, it made more sense.”

Roy didn’t say anything.

“I mean, why was I worried about you and only you so much during the fight? Riza wouldn’t let anything happen to you. I knew that. But there was a chant going on in my head. ‘Save Al. Protect Roy.’ Later, I seen your name on my wrist. And I did the mature and responsible thing.”

“Didn’t you avoid me for three days?”

“That never happened. You’re losing your memories, old man,” Ed said waving a hand. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“When I didn’t have my arm, what did you feel about me?” Ed asked.

Roy thought for a minute before replying.

“I admired you. You were still a child but you were the greatest alchemist I had ever met. You had such strong morals. And underneath all the anger, you were a caring person. I wanted to protect you,” he said.

“Did you love me?”

“Not back then. Not the love you’re thinking of. Back then I loved you just like I love Riza.”

“What did you feel when you heard my name for the first time?”

“Scared. Confused.”

“Confused?” Ed asked.

“I saw your name on a file. A file that had you 20 years older than you are. I couldn’t figure out that if you were older than me, why the mark didn’t appear until I was a teenager,” Roy explained. “Figured that mystery out when we got to Resembool.”

Ed laughed.

“What is so funny?” Roy asked.

“Just imagining you going to Resembool with thoughts of ‘going to meet my soulmate. It’s going to be great’ and you get there and I’m some broken kid,” Ed replied.

“It wasn’t exactly amusing. And you weren’t some broken kid.”

“I was missing an arm and a leg. I was broken.”

“You weren’t broken. You were... strong. Even without two of your limbs, I knew you’d do great things.”

Ed smiled up at the other man.

“Hey, when you first seen me, what did you think? I mean, when I first seen you in the hospital after everything I really just wanted to curl up on your lap and sleep. Like, everything would be okay and you would protect me. But when I first seen you when I was a kid I felt nothing. I just wanted you to leave.”

“I wanted to...” Roy began. “I wanted to hold you. Tell you that it was all going to be okay.”

“Well, I would have tried to kick your ass back then, but you can hold me and tell me everything is gonna be okay now,” Ed said with a smile. 

“But you’re so far away,” Roy said with a overly dramatic sigh.

Ed moved his feet to the floor and then held his hands towards Roy. The older man pulled him into a standing position. Ed smiled as he fell onto Roy’s lap. 

“I love you,” Ed said burying his face in Roy’s neck. 

“I love you,” Roy said, turning to kiss the top of Ed’s head.

“And?”

“And everything is going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
